Intense Desires
by Akeyon
Summary: this is a fanfic about the chipmunks is is a yaoi fanfic
Chapter 1: Feelings

Hey guys this is my first Alvin and the chipmunks fanfic. This chapter is going to begin on a random day, where Dave, Theo and the girls have gone out for a movie and to go shopping. P.S the girls have their own boyfriends, so they won't be in this story much. Warning this is a yaoi fanfic, which is BoyXBoy. If this fanfic makes you feel weird pls exit now, you've been warned. No flames, pls. So now pls enjoy

Alvin was busy playing his games while Simon was in his room trying to concentrate on reading a book over the noise coming from Alvin's games. Annoyed he could not read Simon went down and said to Alvin 'would you please keep it down I am trying to do something that is actually useful to the mind, Thank you'. 'if you wanna have a quiet environment, go outside' Alvin huffed. Simon groaned because Alvin was always doing this to him, so he gave up and went back to his room. But he still could not concentrate so he decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

Alvin's POV

Alvin was just finishing a level that he just could not complete for quite some time when he felt his member poking out of its sheath and slowly be coming hard." damn just as I'm about to finish this level" Alvin thought to himself, he then got up and paused his game and made his way to the bathroom.

Simon's POV

Simon was just coming out of his room when he noticed something peculiar, the house was suddenly quiet, so he went to the hall to investigate, turns out Alvin had paused his game and was nowhere in sight. So Simon went to the kitchen, got something to eat, and on the way to his room, he heard a groan coming from the bathroom, so he decided to investigate, slowly he made his way to the bathroom door and saw that it was slightly open so thinking twice, he then went to the door and took a small peek in and sitting there on the toilet seat was none other than Alvin stroking his fully erected munkhood whick stood at 7 inches all the while moaning out Simon's name.

Simon's member got erect at the sight and he felt this so he too began to stroke his 8 inches of munkhood. Simon has secretly had a big crush on Alvin since they were small. But he never wanted to tell anyone about it because they would think he was a freak or something. But now hearing what Alvin was moaning in the bathroom, he just could not help himself, so without knocking he went into the bathroom careful not to alert Alvin to his presence. He went in and stood there before he said to Alvin nearly giving the red clad munk a heart attack "looks like someone is horny". Alvin screamed when he turned around and saw Simon suddenly standing with his 8 inch munkhood fully erect. After overcoming his initial shock and covering his still erect member the red clad munk shouted at Simon" Simon! What the hell are you doing here can't you give a guy some privacy!.

Normal POV

Simon just chuckled because of the way Alvin was acting. Then, he said " oh please don't act so surprised, I heard you moaning my name while you were masturbathing". Alvin just looked at Simon speechless. Simon just went over to Alvin and knelt down in front of asked " Ummmm Si what are you doing ", Simon just said " just helping my elder bro with his problems" and with that he engulfed Alvin's throbbing member into his mouth and slowly started bobbing his head up and down Alvin's shaft. Alvin was shocked once again because of what Simon was doing, but since it felt so good he decided to just sit back and enjoy it. Alvin moaned when Simon started playing with his balls while sucking harder.

After about 5 minutes of sucking Simon sensed that Alvin was about to cum because he suddenly tensed up so Simon sucked as hard as he could and Alvin screamed in pleasure and bliss before he climaxed into Simon's eager mouth and Simon drank it all up. Then both brothers stood up not knowing what to say when they suddenly heard the front door opening Alvin quickly kissed Simon on the lips and said to him "meet me in my room tonight" before he ran downstairs while Simon just went back to his room, smirking at what Alvin had said waiting for night time to come.

Aaaalvin! Dave shouted at the red clad munk when he saw that the t.v was turned on and Alvin went down to see his adopted dad glaring at him and said " I'm sorry David I completely forgot about the t.v" and with that he turned off his video game and went to the skate park. Dave just shook his head in annoyance and went to his room while Theodore went up to his room to play and the girls went to their treehouse to try on everything they bought. Simon was finally able to read in peace so he picked a good book and read it until dinnertime when Dave called him, Theodore and yelled Aaaalvinnn for about 5 times before the red clad munk answered and went downand bumped into Simon on his way down. Before proceeding to go down he stairs Simon quickly kissed Alvin on the lips and said " I'll be waiting for you in my room, after dinner" and with that both of them hurried down to have dinner before Theodore finished everything.

Wow, i've finally finished this the next chapter will be in Simon's room. So until then please comment and again no flames. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
